2000
]] '']] '']] '']] .]] '''2000 (MM) '''was a common leap year that started on a Saturday. Events *Walt Disney Pictures introduced a different logo, which for the most part, only appeared on live-action films, with the exception of ''Dinosaur and the Platinum Edition DVD and video of The Lion King. *DiC's contract ends with The Walt Disney Company, though some of their shows, such as Madeline and Sabrina, The Animated Series will continue to air on various Disney-owned channels until 2004. *February 26 - Disney holds a wrap party for Recess (and it's film, Recess: School's Out), having completely finished production. The remaining episodes will continue to air from February 27, 2000 to November 5, 2001, and the movie will premiere on January 10, 2001 and be widely released February 16, 2001. *Disneyland celebrated its 45th anniversary. *December-Production for Home Alone Began. Theatrical releases *January 1 - Fantasia 2000 is released in IMAX theaters *February 11 - The Tigger Movie ''is released to positive reception and becomes a box office success. *May 19 - ''Dinosaur ''is released to positive reviews and becomes a box office success. *July 7 - ''The Kid '' *September 29 - ''Remember the Titans ''is released to very positive reception and becomes a box office success. *October 13 - ''Whispers: An Elephant's Tale *November 22 - Unbreakable (Touchstone Pictures) is released to positive reviews and 102 Dalmatians ''is released to mixed to positive reviews. *December 15 - ''The Emperor's New Groove is released to positive reviews but moderate box office success. Home video releases *January 11 - Toy Story *February 1 - Mulan ''and ''Tarzan *March 7 - Pinocchio *April 4 - The Aristocats *May 2 - The Fox and the Hound, Saludos Amigos, and The Three Caballeros *June 6 - Pocahontas, Make Mine Music, and Melody Time *June 20 - Fun and Fancy Free and A Goofy Movie *July 4 - Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, Mary Poppins, and ''The Little Mermaid.'' *July 12 - Sailor Moon: The Doom Tree Collection (final VHS releases by Buena Vista before ADV begins licensing) *August 1 - Hercules, The Rescuers Down Under, and A Bug's Life. *August 22 - The Tigger Movie *September 5 - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *October 3 - The Black Cauldron and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *October 15 - Aladdin, Flubber and Doug's 1st Movie ''(Re-issue; VHS only) *October 17 - ''Toy Story 2 *November - Fantasia 2000 Direct-to-video releases *February 29 - An Extremely Goofy Movie * March 7- ''Sing a Song with Tigger'' *August 8 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *September 19 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *December 12 - Air Bud: World Pup *''August 12 - Baby Van Gogh'' Television *February 26 - The Weekenders premieres on ABC *June 17 - Even Stevens premieres on the Disney Channel *September - Teacher's Pet premieres on ABC *October 2 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command premieres on ABC and in syndication Video games * Alice in Wonderland *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy'' *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' *''Tigger's Honey Hunt'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *November 15 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue for PC, PlayStation, and Game Boy Color and 102 Dalmatians: Activity Center ''for PC. *November 24 - ''Dinosaur for Sega Dreamcast *November 30 - Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum for Nintendo 64 (Japan only) and Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix (PlayStation and arcade) *December 15 - Doug's Big Game for Game Boy Color *December 29 - The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure for Game Boy Color Theme Park Happenings *June 25 - 23-year-old Cristina Moreno suffers a brain hemorrhage after riding Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye at Disneyland. *July 20 - Disney's Ambassador Hotel opened at the Tokyo Disney Resort. *September 4 - Pooh's Hunny Hunt opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 22 - 4-year-old Brandon Zucker suffers brain damage after falling out and being dragged by a car on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin at Disneyland and later dies in 2009 at the age of 13. People Births *January 8 - Noah Cyrus (actress and singer) *February 5 - Jordan Nagai (voice actor) *April 6 - CJ Adams (actor) *May 30 - Jared S. Gilmore (actor) *July 16 - Jonathan Morgan Heit (actor) *July 28 - Emily Hahn (voice actress) *September 28 - Frankie Jonas (actor) Deaths *January 12 - Marc Davis (artist and animator) *February 7 - Doug Henning (magician, illusionist, escape artist and politician) *February 10 - Jim Varney (actor) *March 13 - Rex Everhart (actor) *May 20 - Jean-Pierre Rampal (flautist) *June 24 - David Tomlinson (actor) *July 20 - Eyvind Earle (artist, author and illustrator) *August 5 - Alec Guinness (actor) *August 25 - Carl Barks (creator of Scrooge McDuck) *September 26 - Richard Mulligan (actor) *December 11 - David Lewis (actor) *December 18 - Nicodemus Stewart (actor) *December 23 - Billy Barty (actor) *December 23 - Victor Borge (comedian, conductor and pianist) *December 26 - Jason Robards (actor) 2000